


Be careful when playing with Fire

by RobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronLife/pseuds/RobronLife
Summary: Robert Sugden is Fire. Thankfully Aaron Dingle is fire proof.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a Tumblr prompt:
> 
> "You set me on fire!"
> 
> "I healed you right after."
> 
> "It still hurt."
> 
> Enjoy! xxx

Robert Sugden is fire. His entire life has been fire. It's his enemy and his virtue sometimes. Robert Sugden can bend and control fire. He's also learned that he's able to heal others. The fire within him has always hurt people. He sees it as a curse. He doesn't know what he did to deserve it, but he's stuck with and has had to live with it since he was just small. His father practically disowned him the year he accidentally burn all the crops to a crisp. That was the same year he had set the barn on fire accidentally. He was still trying to figure out how to control everything. The new power had been discovered early in the year. But he still remembers the screams of terror and pain... the fights and guilt.

 

_"What in hell has happened here?" The little boy was frozen staring at the field of crops that had been ablaze not thirty seconds ago. There were fire men flooding all around him. His father called the fire department while his mother dragged him away from the flames._

 

" _Robert. What happened?" Now Jack had grabbed him by the shoulders and twisted him to face his father._

 

_"I dunno dad..."_

 

_"You were the only one out here? Was it your... special power... again?" He whispered the last part. Robert was fearing his life at the moment. He always did when Jack yelled. Robert did nothing but look at the ground and nod while tears began welling up. Jack shoved him away and soon he felt his mother's warm embrace. He began sobbing._

 

Robert was pulled out of the trance as he felt someone touch him. He panicked and flames were pouring out of his hands. He heard screams of pain again but knew how to quickly react properly.

 

In an instant the flames were out and Robert was looking at Aaron sadly. Aaron was sort of used to this, at at times like these he was more than thankful that he was fire proof. That being said, he still felt the pain.

 

"M'sorry Aaron."

 

"You set me on fire!" Robert's head shot up.

 

"I healed you right after."

 

"It still hurt..." Aaron's voice was sympathetic.

 

"Were you thinking about your mum and dad?" Aaron asked as he guided himself and Robert over to a bench. Robert nodded sadly. Aaron wrapped an arm around Robert and kissed his temple.

 

"That was ages ago, you know that."

 

"But it still feels like yesterday every time I think about it."

 

"I know it does. But its in the past and you have to forgive yourself because everything is different now. You can't change what happened but... You can move past it." Aaron tried to smile sadly.

 

"I know but... I loved her Aaron. She was the only mum I knew. She was there when Jack wasn't."

 

"Yeah, well you've got me now 'aven't ya?" Robert smiled at that.

 

"Wether you like it or not. So stop moping about and promise me something." Robert looked into Aaron's eyes intently.

 

"Promise me... That you will move past this and work with me to move on." Robert nodded.

 

"I promise."


End file.
